The Game is on the Road
by Vnika
Summary: John en medio de una locura decide cruzar el pais en coche con sus amigos. En su mente espera toda una aventura, una que conseguirá unirlos aún más, la realidad termina siendo un poco distinta. AU. Universitarios. Road Trip. : Este fanfic participa en el reto4 del Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked, para el equipo "El sabueso de Baskerville".
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC. Los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **. Es puro entretenimiento.**

 **Notas:** Este fanfic participa en el reto3 del Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked, para el equipo "El sabueso de Baskerville". Prompt: Road Trip.

 **Beta:** **Lady Amoran ¡Mil gracias amiga!**

oOo

"The Game is on the road"

oOo

— ¡Oh, vamos Mycroft! — Sherlock hacía un movimiento excesivamente teatral para el gusto de todos mientras gritaba a su hermano. — ¡John no tiene la culpa!, ¡retira ese comentario sobre su coche!

El viejo coche de la familia Watson se había recalentado y los había dejado tirados en medio de la nada. El paraje hacía kilómetros que se había tornado inhóspito, tal vez aquel último atajo que tomó John, no fue tan buena idea.

Del motor salía un vapor blanquecino que no disminuía pese a estar parados con el capó abierto, ciertamente la excesiva temperatura de aquel día no ayudaba en absoluto a que el motor se enfriara. Ellos mismos sufrirán una insolación si continúan estando allí por mucho tiempo.

Aquello nada tenía que ver con la gran aventura que se había propuesto el grupo de amigos al pretender cruzar el país para acudir a uno de esos macro-conciertos que duraba una semana entera.

John había vaticinado un gran ambiente, que conseguiría que sus amistades durasen para siempre, aunque Sherlock no paró de resoplar desde el inicio de su discurso aquella noche en el pub de la universidad. No sólo por compartir coche con James Moriarty, que desde hacía meses se había aferrado a "su" John, contando con él en todas las salidas sociales que acompañaban aquella época de sus vidas. Si no porque se empeñó en llevar a su novio nuevo, un tal Sebastian. Al que no habían conocido hasta aquella misma mañana cuando ambos irrumpieron en sus habitaciones metiéndoles prisa.

Sebastian se había mostrado distante y frio, incluso en el trato con James. El cual lo ignoraba estoicamente. Todos los intentos de John por hacer el viaje agradable habían sido en vano. Ni siquiera su música favorita había causado el efecto esperado en los ocupantes del vehículo. El ambiente había sido sombrío, casi fúnebre.

Basta un pequeño intercambio de miradas con John para que Sherlock desistiera de intentar convencer a su hermano de cambiar su actitud. El señor importante, como John lo solía llamar en la intimidad de su habitación, se había acoplado en última instancia al grupo, porque debía ir a una reunión en una ciudad al norte del país. Una reunión a la que ya no llegaría a no ser que sucediera algo mágico que arreglase el vehículo en los próximos veinte minutos.

John iba a intentar hablar con Mycroft, que se había alejado del grupo caminando entre la escasa vegetación de la zona, cuando un ruido de motor les hizo girar la cabeza a todos.

Una moto de gran cilindrada pasó de largo a gran velocidad. No les dio tiempo de hacer ningún tipo de señales. Sherlock ni siquiera lo valoró.

John se giró alarmado, aquel motorista era la única persona que había pasado por allí en todo el tiempo que llevaban parados.

— ¿Por qué no hicieron algo?

James y Sebastian se miraron un segundo, en el que se formó en ambos una extraña sonrisa, como si aquello lejos de molestarlos, los divirtiera. _¿Qué era tan divertido? ¿Estar a punto de morir perdidos en medio de la nada?_ John empezaba a arrepentirse de haber contado con James para aquello, él únicamente quería hacerlo para conseguir un acercamiento con Sherlock, uno que tal vez el alcohol y la música de aquel concierto, más el tiempo pasado juntos viajando y conociendo lugares, conseguiría.

John debía de ser el único romántico de aquel grupo.

No tardaron en oír nuevamente el sonido de una moto, ahora en sentido contrario. Era el mismo motorista de antes, solo que ahora, fuera de lo esperado, paró junto a su vehículo.

Apagó el motor de su impresionante máquina y se retiró el magnífico casco, aquel hombre era algo más mayor que ellos, pero no demasiado. De piel bronceada y pelo tempranamente cano.

— ¿Necesitan ayuda? — dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

— Gran deducción por su parte.

— ¡Sherlock por favor! — pese a la intervención de Sherlock el hombre no perdió la sonrisa, observó un momento a Mycroft, el cual se había dado la vuelta y lo miraba extrañamente. Pese a ello John siguió — el coche se recalentó, no podemos avanzar más… ¿sabe si hay algún taller cercano?

—Pues el próximo pueblo está a unas cuatro millas hacia allí. Podría… enviarles alguien a… remolcarles…— aunque hablaba con John su mirada seguía en Mycroft, el cual se había acercado lentamente. El sol incidía sobre su cabello y relucía más rojo que de costumbre.

—Buenos días — dijo alargando una mano, ante lo cual el motorista retiró el guante que protegía su mano y la tomó delicadamente — Mycroft Holmes.

—Greg Lestrade. — Ambos sonrieron de una manera que consiguió que John se sintiera completamente fuera de lugar en esa conversación. — ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

— ¿Podría llevarme a Liverpool? Tengo una reunión importante y este contratiempo no me lo puedo permitir.

—Por supuesto, si no le importa que corra, deberá sujetarse bien fuerte - _¿se había mordido el labio mientras decía eso? ¿O eran imaginaciones de John?_

—Sin duda así lo haré — _¡Oh, por favor!, ¿eso era un sonrojo?_

Los allí presentes no pudieron más que observar como aquel hombre cedía un casco de color burdeos a Mycroft. Cómo este se acercaba a la enorme moto y ayudándose del fuerte amarre que le proporcionaba la mano de aquel hombre, subía sin dilación a esta.

— ¿Myky? —Sherlock se acercó alarmado, aquel no era un comportamiento típico de su hermano. Mycroft no improvisaba. Mycroft no sonreía y sobretodo Mycroft no se sonrojaba.

—Tranquilo hermanito, estaré perfectamente bien

— Me encargaré de que envíen un vehículo que los remolque hasta un taller — colocó la llave en el encendido y la moto rugió entre sus piernas —Y me encargaré de que Mycroft llegue perfectamente a su reunión — dicho lo cual guiño un ojo a Sherlock que se había quedado completamente bloqueado, se colocó su casco, buscó las manos de Mycroft con las suyas y las guió hasta su cintura, donde debía agarrarse bien fuerte.

Desde donde estaba John pudo ver un brillo en los ojos de Mycroft al rodear a aquel hombre con sus brazos, sin duda para él aquel viaje sí iba a ser una gran experiencia. John formó una sonrisa en sus labios y tomó la determinación de que él iba a hacer todo lo posible para que también lo fuera para ellos. Así que dando media vuelta, tomó a Sherlock de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos le dijo — Tranquilo, estará bien. Estaremos bien.

La moto comenzó a alejarse, con sus sonrientes pasajeros, perdiéndose pronto en el horizonte. John estiró de la mano de Sherlock, dirigiéndolo hacia James y Sebastian, o donde se supone que deberían estar. Un pequeño movimiento en el coche unido a unos suspiros fue lo que les alertó que no se acercaran más. _¡Sin duda los demás sabían aprovechar las oportunidades!, ¿serían capaces ellos de hacer lo mismo?_

—John, deja de pensar… — Sherlock se había acercado lo suficiente para depositar un ligero beso sobre sus labios — es molesto.

oOo

 **N/A:** Lindo viernes a todo el mundo.

¡Qué levanten las manos los que también se hubiesen ido con Greg! (*.*)/

 _ **Nota de sensatez: Nunca, jamás de los jamases, os vayáis en moto con un desconocido, esto es pura ficción.**_

Este es la última fase del Rally, intentaré aportar al menos un fic más y después retomaré alguno de los fics que tenía comenzados. Perdón por la espera pero mis fuerzas se fueron en esta competición.

Besos, Lord.


End file.
